A Blinded Heart
by HeatherHallucinationn
Summary: Sequel to Sibling Rivalry! Read as Ikuto desperately tries to get Amu's memory back! The guardians will help a bit too. Rated T just in case. Chapter 11 up! Amuto! Slight NagiAmu on the side! New name! Old was heatherful!
1. It's Not Just A Bad Dream, It's Reality

**Heatherful: Okay! So I finally have it! That is right! The first chapter to my sequel! (you know the name)**

**Fans: YAAAAAAY! -praise greatly-**

**Heatherful: Yes, yes I know. I am awesome. Heheh, just kidding. I love you guys. :]**

**Ikuto: It's about time, why did you wait for so long?**

**Heatherful: -bluntly- Procrastination.**

**All: -fall back- Of course…**

**Ikuto: Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy! -smirks-**

**Fan Girls: -swoon and faint-**

**Heatherful: Ikuto! Knock it off! Whenever you do that they leave drool stains!**

**Ikuto: Tch, whatever.**

* * *

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 1: It's Not Just A Bad Dream, It's Reality

_Note: This is set about three days after the last chapter of Sibling Rivalry, Amu passed out, remember? Heh, well they are now in Ikuto's apartment. Also, when it is in italics, they are dreaming._

**(Amu's POV)**

_"What's it to me...? It's what makes you all mine... I'm claiming what's mine and no one else's. Don't worry _Amu_, we aren't really related, like I said before, so it's fine. Damn it... why do you have to be so cute all the time? What? I _do _work for Easter after all... and you don't seem to want me around. Why does this bother you Amu? You talk way too much when you're excited. I'm interested in you Amu." All of the flashes again, that guy, Ikuto, teasing me, making me turn red, making me cry like a child, making me feel something I couldn't understand… lust? Love? That guy making me laugh, kissing me roughly, being strange and perverted, and then… _My eyes burst open.

My breathing came out in a rush, and my eyes fled across the room I was in, it made no sense. The room I was in seemed familiar, but I didn't know it. It was a stranger to me. I sat up quickly, throwing off the few blankets on me. I instantly shivered, and I could feel the sweat drip from my brow. I pulled the blankets towards me with shaky hands, and I felt my lids become heavy, and I blinked slowly. "Where… am I?" I whispered quietly, my voice hoarse and thick. "My place." I turned my head to see him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto again.

He walked towards me in a calm way, and when he reached me he pushed me back onto the bed. "You have a fever Amu, you've been asleep for three whole days." He said in a cold tone, and he sat down in a small chair that was beside the bed. I shivered then, and pulled the blankets to my nose. "Why did you bring me here?" I whispered quietly, and Ikuto's face softened, and it turned loving, making me feel confusion. "Because, I wanted to watch over my little strawberry." He whispered the end of it, making me strain to hear him, but I did, and I gasped quietly. The words repeated themselves in my mind, making me wince and look away, towards the wall by the bed.

"Well, I won't let you go." He whispered darkly, making me turn back to him with my eyes wide. "What?" I whispered back to him, and he looked away then, glaring at the wall. "Nothing. Do you want some food Amu?" He looked back at me then, his eyes light yet guarded. I shook my head no, but his eyes narrowed. "Too bad. Suu!" He turned and sure enough, my small green chara came floating in, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. She was smiling, being as carefree as always. "Amu-chan desu! If you eat this yummy soup you'll be better in no time desu!" She cried out happily, and I just grimaced.

She placed the soup in my hands, and then floated away happily. I sighed, sometimes Suu could be _too_ relaxed. I looked down at the soup, not really feeling like eating it, the bowl was very warm against my fingers. "Amu, eat." Ikuto said in a very demanding voice, but I just sighed and reluctantly picked up the spoon, and slowly began to sip at the soup. "why do you look so dejected?" Ikuto said, and I glanced at him, he was smirking happily. I dropped the spoon in the bowl, and set the bowl on the small table next to the bed.

I slowly let my hand come forward, and I placed my fingers against his lips. It was gentle, but an electric tingle found it's way through my body, and I his eyes widened. "Amu…" He said in a somewhat distracted tone, but I kept my fingers on his face, slowly trailing along it, his jaw, his cheeks, practically everything.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I shuddered, how could Amu touch me so tenderly when she doesn't even remember me? But, I couldn't help myself, I gripped her body to mine, resting my chin on her head. Her body tightened slightly, but I didn't stop. I gripped her chin in my hand and slowly leaned down to her, and just as our lips almost touched, she pulled away. "I-Ikuto! Why are you trying to kiss me suddenly?!" She whispered, and she fell back onto the bed, and she began to cough. I internally swore and leaned forward, placing one hand on her forehead.

"You still have a fever. Go back to sleep Amu, you can leave tomorrow if you're better." I said as I stood swiftly and took the bowl, walking out of the room. I walked into my small, barely used kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink, and turned away, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "I was so close, damn…" I murmured frustrated. "Is Amu any better nya?" I heard Yoru whisper, and I looked over at him. "She be okay, this is just harder than I thought." I muttered, and Yoru sighed sadly. I reached out and rubbed his head gently. "Don't lose hope on me now." I said, smirking, and he smirked as well.

_Amu… we'll get you back… ven if I have to start from square one again._

* * *

**Heatherful: Yay! All done! You know the drill! At least 5 reviews until I go on! (Sorry it is short)**

**Nagehiko: Please R&R everyone!**


	2. Who Are You?

**Heather: I'm trying to hurry so here! Chapter 2! I loves ya all!**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Note: Some of you seem to have forgotten, in the chapter where Amu-chan gets her memory erased, they erase her memory of her friends too. Heh, just thought you needed a quick reminder._

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

_Flashback:_

_**(Ikuto's POV**)_

_I shuddered, how could Amu touch me so tenderly when she doesn't even remember me? But, I couldn't help myself, I gripped her body to mine, resting my chin on her head. Her body tightened slightly, but I didn't stop. I gripped her chin in my hand and slowly leaned down to her, and just as our lips almost touched, she pulled away. "I-Ikuto! Why are you trying to kiss me suddenly?!" She whispered, and she fell back onto the bed, and she began to cough. I internally swore and leaned forward, placing one hand on her forehead._

_"You still have a fever. Go back to sleep Amu, you can leave tomorrow if you're better." I said as I stood swiftly and took the bowl, walking out of the room. I walked into my small, barely used kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink, and turned away, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "I was so close, damn…" I murmured frustrated. "Is Amu any better nya?" I heard Yoru whisper, and I looked over at him. "She be okay, this is just harder than I thought." I muttered, and Yoru sighed sadly. I reached out and rubbed his head gently. "Don't lose hope on me now." I said, smirking, and he smirked as well._

'Amu… we'll get you back… ven if I have to start from square one again.'

_End of flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched as the man known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked away, I'd only met him the other day for crying out loud! Yet he brought me back to his own place to watch over me. "But… why do I keep picturing you? Why do I remember all these wonderful, horrible, things?" I whispered to myself as tears brimmed my eyes. I wiped them away and rolled onto my side, curling up into a fetal position. It helped a little, my heart stopped throbbing and my head stopped spinning. I could feel the sleep from having a fever wash through me, and my eyes slowly closed, unconsciousness flooding my body.

_The Next Morning (it had been about… 6 p.m.)_

My eyes busted open, my hands were clutching the sheets, and my breathing was labored. I didn't feel dizzy anymore, so my fever must have been gone, but I felt the dampness of the sheets, and the sweat that lined my forehead. I felt something cold on my forehead, and let my eyes wander upward to see a cloth. I looked to the right and saw Ikuto there, damping at my forehead gently.

"You okay? You were screaming in your sleep." He said gently, and I sat up, and then got out of the bed. "I'm sorry, thank you for taking care of me, but I need to go!" I saw my charas coming through the small archway, and I dashed past Ikuto and towards the door, opening it and letting my charas out before closing it and running for the elevator.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stared after Amu as she ran out, and I sighed, scratching the back of my head tiredly. "Are you just going to let Amu get away nya?!" Yoru squeaked, and I just nodded, and then I smirked. "Why don't we go pay a visit to good ol' Gozen?" I asked in a sour tone, and Yoru smirked as well. "That sounds like fun nya! We can go harrass people now!" He said joyfully as cat ears and a tail appeared on me. "Let's go nya!" Yoru shouted happily as I lept out of the open window.

_At Easter_

I slowly peeked around the corner, watching as a guard just walked back Gozen's 'office'. As soon as he turned the corner away from me, I nonchalantly walked over and came in through the door, and then smirked at the angry Gozen. "Morning Gozen, anything new?" I said in a sour tone, the smirk not leaving. He smirked as well, and he folded his fingers together, looking at me skeptically. "I assume you know of our lovely Amu-chan's condition." He said cheerfully, and I glared at him.

"Why did you do it? Amu's none of your concern. I could've-" "You fell in love with her. She fell in love with you. You wouldn't have done it." He said, his eyes and tone turning hard and cold. "You had no right to drag her into this, and what about her mother? Did you erase her memories too?" I asked icily, and Gozen smirked in a cold and horrifying way. "Simple, I took care of her." He said, and my eyes widened.

"You don't mean that you've kil-" He nodded, and my jaw dropped momentarily, and then I clenched my teeth and fists together. My face went completely smooth, and I sighed tiredly. "But why did you erase her memories of me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow out of disgust. "Just to see you suffer and struggle to bring them back. Which you won't." He added smugly.

"We'll see." I muttered as I turned on my heel and walked out of his room. I just barely heard him say, "Just try Ikuto, see what'll happen." But I did, and I continued to walk. "Ah! That guy is so annoying nya!" Yoru whined as I slowly yet swiftly walked through the halls of Easter. "Yeah, but it doesn't really matter does it?" I muttered, and he shrugged tiredly.

**(Amu's POV)**

I ran from Ikuto's apartment building all the way to a forest path, and it was when I stopped I realized I had gotten lost. I sighed tiredly and hit my head with me palm. I looked to the left and saw a bit of ground that was higher up, and it was a long trail (Refer to the trail that she and Nagehiko take to the love temple thing.) I looked at it carefully, but my eyes widened and my teeth clenched as more memories flooded through me.

This time, it was myself and a long purple haired man, and then a girl, who looked exactly like him. They both smiled at me the same way, with warmth and kindness. Then, more flashes, the purple haired man holding my hand to help me up the same step it seemed. I shook my head violently, my eyes shutting tightly. "Ugh! Who is this man I keep seeing?!" I shrieked, and my charas looked at me worriedly.

"Amu-chan! Maybe we should head to your apartment now desu!" Suu shouted worriedly, and I slowly brought my head up to nod at her. "R-right... okay Suu. Ran?" I glanced at her, and she nodded. "Hai Amu-chan! Chara change!" And then I was gliding through the air, the small wings at my hands and feet. We all headed towards the overly-large apartment that Easter had gotten for me.

_At The Apartment_

I slowly opened the door, and put the key which had been taped to it onto the marble counter-top of the kitchen. The rooms weren't familiar to me, which I found odd, since I knew where this place was, and the key even said 'Hinamori'. I held my head in my hand tiredly, and then, the biggest, most horrifying flash came to me.

It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and myself, and he forced me into a bedroom, could it have been mine? Then he began kissing my up and down, on my chest, un-buttoning my shirt until he could take it off of me, and I had been doing the same. He then pushed me back onto a bed, and his hand worked it's way to my back and then...

I forced my eyes open to stop the vision. My eyes were wide with horror, and my mouth was opened slightly. My hands flew to the sides of my face, feeling blindy as if to make sure I was still there, and tears began to fall. I looked down at the ground a let myself sob for a bit. "W-who is he?! Why is he... why am I?" I let myself breathe for a bit, and then I looked up with determination. "I need to ask him, he must know."

* * *

**heather: Okay! All done! I hope you all enjoyed! XD**

**Nagi: Please R&R everyone! Goodbye!**


	3. I Won't Just Let You Go

**heatherful: Chapter three! I know you are all excited, and mad because I've waited... but I had no choice! Okay, so... onward!**

**Amu: Why _did_ you wait so long for?**

**heatherful: Well, I just moved again, and I had to think of what this chapter should be about. -smiled innocently-**

**Ikuto: Damn... she's being honest. -gets bummed-**

**heatherful: What? Should I not be? I thought you of all people would be excited Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Why would I be?**

**heatherful: Weeell, -whispers into Ikuto's ear about chapter-**

**Ikuto: -pulls away- Holy shit really? -looks appalled-**

**heatherful: And that's not even the best part. -pulls him back to keep whispering-**

**Amu: Eh? I want to hear too.**

**Ikuto and heatherful: Private. -bluntly, back to whispering-**

**Nagehiko: I want to know about it.**

**heatherful: Heehee, -whispers to Nagehiko now-**

**Amu: What the hell?**

**Ikuto: -smirks-**

**heatherful: Well?**

**Nagehiko: Very amusing on Amu-chan's part. -smiles-**

**heatherful: Hm, I'm glad you approve. Someone do the disclaimer for me please.**

**Amu: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara... why won't they tell me!?**

**heatherful: -is telling Kukai, Yaya, and Rima-**

**Amu: EHHH?!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I forced my eyes open to stop the vision. My eyes were wide with horror, and my mouth was opened slightly. My hands flew to the sides of my face, feeling blindly as if to make sure I was still there, and tears began to fall. I looked down at the ground a let myself sob for a bit. "W-who is he?! Why is he... why am I?" I let myself breathe for a bit, and then I looked up with determination. "I need to ask him, he must know."_

_End of Flashback_

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 3: I Won't Just Let You Go

**(Amu's POV)**

I grabbed the thin gold key and placed it into my pocket as I locked the apartment door and I walked out, Ran, Miki, and Suu close behind me. I closed the heavy door and I walked out, down the stairs and out of the apartment building and I looked around outside. The sun was barely into the sky, and I bit my lip angrily. "I have no idea where I am supposed to look for that guy..." I muttered, cursing internally for not paying more attention where his apartment was. "What guy?" I let my head whip in the direction of the sound, and to my left I saw a brown haired guy with green eyes and tanned skin. Next to him was the purple haired person from those visions. I squinted at them and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Who are you?" I said in a hesitant voice, and both of their faces turned shocked, and then sad. "Hinamori... you don't know who I am?" "How do you know my name?!" I turned my body towards them and took a few steps back, my eyes wide now. The purple haired boy walked towards me in long confident strides until he was towering over me, he was taller than I thought. "Amu-chan. You don't remember me or Souma-kun at all?" His voice was demanding yet gentle. I shook my head desperately, and tears brimmed my eyes as I could picture both of their faces, multiple expressions and such.

I saw him frown as he reached towards me, and before I could move away, he hugged me. "Ah, I made you cry again Amu-chan. That's twice now." He whispered in a pained voice, and I felt my face flush brightly. "B-But I still don't know you!" I cried out desperately, and I felt him sigh and pull away, and he looked down at me. His eyes were pained as he smiled sweetly at me. "My name is Fujisaki Nagehiko." "And I'm Souma Kukai!" The other came up and put his arm around Nagehiko. "We're going to be your new best friends!" They said in sync, and my eyes widened and my jaw went slack.

"How do you already know my name?" I finally asked, and they winced, looking down at me carefully. "We..." Kukai started, but Nagehiko interrupted with a sly smile. "That's a secret." He said as he winked, and my face turned red once more. "Anyway, back to the beginning, what guy Hinamori?" Kukai looked at me curiously, and I big my lip. _'Maybe since I have flashes about them, they know about Ikuto...' _I thought as I breathed in deeply. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." They blinked, and then looked at each other carefully. "Amu-chan, want to tell me why you're looking for him?" Nagehiko asked, and for some reason, I felt a longing to tell me, and it made my head ache. I brought my hand to my head, and closed my eyes tiredly. "It's a long story... can you tell me where to find him, please?" I whispered, my own voice sounded like I was in agony.

"Do you know where the park is Amu-chan?" Nagehiko said in a careful, guarded tone. I opened my eyes and I nodded quickly, and he smiled bitterly. "He's probably there. He..." Nagehiko glanced at Kukai. "Has good memories there." Kukai nodded, and looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks." I whispered as I pushed in-between them both and began to run towards the park. "Amu-chan! Wait for us desu!" I heard Suu call out desperately, but I kept running as fast as possible. I made twists and turns, making many people to shout and for me to whisper a quick 'I'm sorry', but I didn't stop. I soon saw the park coming into view, and if possible, I sped up my pace. I ran through the open iron gates, and my eyes looked around quickly, and they locked on to some sapphire hair. I made my way towards him, and I tried to find my voice underneath my labored breathing. "Ikuto!" He turned his head to my direction, and I could barely make out his confused look.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Ikuto!" I turned my head to see Amu running towards me, and I raised one eyebrow. "It's Amu! Do you think that she remembers you nya?!" Yoru asked excitedly, and I shook my head, making him sigh sadly. "No... her eyes are still clouded, she can't possibly remember... not right now anyways." I whispered just as she made her way up to me, letting her upper body fall forward, her hands on her knees as she breathed in and out deeply and quickly. She looked up at me, and her eyes were filled with frustration and determination. I recognized this look, and it made me weak just by looking at her. "Who are you?" Her voice was pleading, and I flinched. She walked towards me, and she looked up at me, her eyes more matching to her tone now.

"Who are you really? How do I know you? Why do I see you in my mind? _Why?_" The tears started down her face, and I felt my eyes go cold as I looked away from her. "It's not for you to know right now." I muttered dismissively. "The hell it isn't!" I snapped my head back to her and she was staring at me with outraged eyes. "Don't you understand what I'm saying?! I'm seeing you and me doing... things! I have no idea where they visions... flashes.. whatever they are... where they are coming from! You cannot just tell me that we have only met in Easter! I will not believe that any more!" She snapped, her face was tinted red from anger, and I blinked a few times to recollect myself.

"Do you really want to know?" I whispered as I took a step towards her, and her face calmed, but her cheeks turned a bit darker. "Y-Yes. Of course." She whispered hoarsely, and she took a small step away from me, but I continued towards her. Her face turned completely red now and she squeezed her eyes shut as I leaned down to her, and rested my forehead against hers. I smirked and chuckled quietly, making her open her eyes and look into mine. "What did you think I would do perverted kid?" I muttered, and she frowned angrily.

**(Amu's POV)**

_"Little girls shouldn't use such colorful language."_ My head snapped up from his voice in my head, and my nose bumped his lips. I turned away, my head in my hands and I slowly lowered it and shook it from side to side. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, and I just kept pacing back and forth, my head throbbing. "Amu!" Ikuto grabbed my shoulders and shook them slightly, and I looked up at him with shock. "What's wrong?" He asked, not releasing my shoulders, but tightening his grip. I winced and squeezed one eye shut. "Ouch, I don't have any idea what hurts more... this or my head." I whispered, and he sighed, releasing my shoulders.

"Are you going to tell me?" I whispered, and he looked at me in a irritated way, and I cowered down slightly. "I'll take that as a no... sorry to bother you." I said in a sour tone and began walking away, my brow furrowed angrily, and lips turned down into a frown. "Amu-chan! Will you just let him get away even though he said he would tell you?" Miki asked me skeptically, and I didn't answer, I just kept walking forward. "Wait!" I turned to Ikuto's angry voice, my eyes wide with shock, and he came up to me and gripped my shoulders, it didn't hurt, but it was firm. He slowly started to lean down, and his lips nearly touched mine. But he kept moving closer and closer, and just before his upper lip bumped mine... "Amu!" I jumped and my eyes widened and my head snapped to the sound of the voice.

"G-Gozen-sama..." I whispered quietly, and Ikuto looked at me in a disgusted way. I quickly got away from him and bowed to Gozen as he quickly made his way over to us, he looked angry, yet he smiled. "Ah, why are you with him Amu? I thought I had told you about our meeting today?" His voice was bitter, and I looked away. "Erm, yeah, I forgot Gozen-sama... I'm sorry." He looked at Ikuto, and seemed pleased by the fact I was careful not to make any contact with him. "Then come on. Let's go to the meeting now before I get angry with you." I quickly walked away, and he walked beside me, placing his hand on the small of my back. I flinched, and spared a glance back at Ikuto, he looked disguested, and I could feel myself frown unhappily about leaving him.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I watched with disgust as Amu said 'Gozen-sama' and it made me sick. I watched her begin to walk away, and how she turned to look at me with sad eyes. My eyes widened slightly, and I closed my eyes slightly, and then opened them and I mouthed something to her, and it made her eyes widen. I turned and began to walk away then, my hands in my pockets and my head tilted down somewhat.

**(Amu's POV [again])**

I watched Ikuto's lip as if they were moving in slow motion, I couldn't believe what he had mouthed to me. What he said was, 'I won't let you go.' I couldn't help but continue to stare at his retreating figure. I felt a slight jerk, and I turned my head back around to stare straight ahead as Gozen continued to make me walk, a new-found determination somehow taking place somewhere inside of me. I couldn't tell why, but it made me smile.

* * *

**heatherful: Alright, this is such a important chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed.**

**Nagehiko: Please R&R everyone! She took a lot of time and hard work into this chapter! See you next time in...**

**All: A Blinded Heart!**


	4. Did I Really Forget?

**heatherful: Wute, here is chapter 4 of A Blinded Heart. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Ikuto: What about your other story? **

**heatherful: Well... I'll finish it eventually... but there's really no sole purpose to it right yet... I'm chewing on it. ;D**

**Kukai: What a weird saying, what are you 80?**

**heatherful: -scowls- Shut up Kukai.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, or The O.C. for that matter.**

**All: What does that have to do with this?**

**heatherful: I'm watching The O.C., and listening to the song 'Dice by Finley Quaye'. I loooove that song, look it up biaaatches! xD**

**All: -sweatdrop-**

**Rima: Read the chapter already. -bluntly-**

* * *

_//Note: This is set about... three weeks after the last chapter, nothing has really happened except that Amu has gotten closer to Nagi and Kukai, and Ikuto a little, she's getting re-used to them.//_

_Flashback:_

_I watched Ikuto's lips as if they were moving in slow motion, I couldn't believe what he had mouthed to me. What he said was, 'I won't let you go.' I couldn't help but continue to stare at his retreating figure. I felt a slight jerk, and I turned my head back around to stare straight ahead as Gozen continued to make me walk, a new-found determination somehow taking place somewhere inside of me. I couldn't tell why, but it made me smile._

_End of Flashback_

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 4: Did I Really Forget?

**(Amu's POV)**

I walked through the sidewalk filled with people, the only light came from the streetlights and stores. I sighed deeply and looked up, seeing the tip of the large Christmas tree that was up. It was only December 1(Ikuto's and mine b-day! xD) and the tree was up. I stared at the twinkling lights and glowing star. I found myself walking towards the tree, and soon I ended up right in front of it. I let my head come back and nearly hit my neck as I looked at it all the way to the top. "Wow, so artistic." Miki stated, and I nodded absently. I felt a small shiver ripple through my body, after all it was cold outside, snow on the ground, and I only had a sweater on. I was currently wearing black and white striped stockings that came to my thighs, black boots that came to my calves. I had on a short black skirt, a red tank top with a V-neck and a dark green sweater that only had one button under my chest.

"Dumb kid, if you're out here in this weather like that, you'll catch a cold." A husky voice said, and I turned my head to the voice, only to feel a warm jacket placed over my eyes and hung down my back, preventing my sight. "Ikuto!" I cried out in surprise, and I pulled down the jacket, and began to hand it back. He took it, smirked, and then wrapped it around my shoulders once more, and I blushed as his arms brushed very close to my chest as he buttoned a few buttons. He smirked, and I noticed that his scent came from the warm jacket, and I blushed a bit deeper. "B-But if I wear this you'll get cold, Ikuto!" I protested, and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Amu." He muttered, and as he looked up at the sky or the tree, I glanced at what he was wearing.

He had on the school uniform from my school, but that was it. I looked down at his black jacket, it was so warm, I sighed. "But then you'll get a cold, Ikuto." I whispered as a protest once more, and he looked back down at me. I couldn't help but practically feel my heart stop as I locked eyes with him, and I couldn't think of anything to say. But I finally shook my head and let my eyes wander down to see a strap on his shoulder, and I blinked. "Eh? What's that? A violin?" I let my face lean closer, and Ikuto sighed. "It's nothing." He muttered, and I looked up, shocked that he used such a cold tone. "Okay..." I looked back to the tree then, and I let my face show no emotion as I mentally prepared myself for my next sentence.

"Will you ever... you know, tell me how I know you...?" I whispered, and I felt Ikuto turn his head to look at me. I could feel his stare on my face, but I kept my eyes away, and I let my head look straight ahead instead of looking up. "I... don't think that would be a good idea." I heard Ikuto finally say, and I let my head turn to look at him, my eyes widened slightly and my mouth open. "Why not?" I heard myself whisper, and Ikuto glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Remember the last time I tried to tell you anything? You passed out for about four days Amu." He said in an impassive voice, and I pouted. "What do you care?" I muttered as I looked away from him and crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

"The hell does that mean?" I looked over at Ikuto, and he also looked angry. "Well, you probably don't even know anything anyway." I muttered darkly, and I could feel his scowl. He sighed and I could tell when he looked away, and I spared a glance at him, his face was emotionless, and he just stared right ahead, I couldn't tell if he was looking at anything. I saw some slight goosebumps on his neck, and my brow furrow together. "You have goosebumps... you are cold, Ikuto." I started to unbutton his jacket, but his arms wrapped around me, underneath his jacket, and I could feel his long arms nearly over-lap themselves. "Nope, I'm toasty warm." He murmured, and I looked at him incredulously. "I-I-Ikuto! Stop what if someone sees?!"

"It's alright, besides, you should be nice to me on my birthday." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't see his face. "Today is your birthday? How old are you?" I asked, and he pulled away, looking down at me carefully. "I'm eighteen today." He smirked, and I blinked. "Hm... okay, then happy birthday." I smiled, and he smiled gently back at me. "Um, thanks." He said softly, and he sighed, looking back to the sky. I began to un-button his jacket and I took it off, and I held it out to him. "Here, I'm going to go home..." He looked over to me, and he smirked, yet he pushed my hands away easily. "You hold onto it for now." He said, and I blinked. "Um, okay..." I turned and began to walk away, but I stopped and looked back at him, he had his back to me. I ran back and wrapped my arms around his chest quickly. "Happy birthday, Ikuto." I whispered before I released him and began to walk away.

"Wah! Amu-chan! I can't believe you just did that!" Ran shouted, she kept floating around my head happily, doing many small cheers. "Sh! Ran, be quiet." She giggled happily but she flew down to my back and huddled inside with Miki and Suu for warmth. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks, and I shivered again. I slowly wrapped his jacket around my shoulders once more, and I sighed as I glanced at the ground. "Why did I do that...?" I whispered to myself, and shook my head gently as I began to walk through the door to my apartment building.

_The Next Morning, 9 a.m._

My eyes opened involuntarily, and I heard some soft music and noises come from the next room. I sat up and blinked tiredly, and I stood and headed out of my bedroom and into the small and extra clean living room. Only to find Ikuto there, lounged over my couch lazily, and watching cartoons on the t.v. I felt my jaw drop slightly, and I blinked a few times more. "Care to tell me why I have to run into you so early in the morning, Ikuto?" I said as I yawned, I placed my hand over my mouth as I did, and Ikuto looked over at me and smirked. "Nice outfit." He said as he turned his attention back to the television. I rolled my eyes, but I let myself look down at myself, at my pajamas. They were some shorts and a tank top, plus I had on a long loose robe. I walked over to him and snatched the remote away, and turned off the t.v.

He sighed and looked up at me, and he smirked. "How did you get in here?" I said, the sleep still thick in my voice as I spoke. He closed his eyes and let his dangling arm swing slightly. "Your window was unlocked." He said in a sing-song voice, and it made me irritated. "You can't just come into my home Ikuto." I said as I yawned once more, and I started towards the kitchen, and I opened the refrigerator and took out a small jug of orange juice. I turned and jumped as I saw Ikuto standing there, his hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face. I sighed and tried to side-step him, but he matched my steps. I pouted at him and I opened the jug, and then I took a small drink right from the bottle.

He raised his eyebrows at me as I pulled it away and put the lid back on, and then I put it back in the fridge. "What are you doing here?" I asked him again, but he just continued to stare at me and smirk. I scowled at him, and crossed my arms over my chest angrily. "No reason." He said as he turned and began to walk away, and my jaw dropped. "Hey!" He turned and smiled innocently at me, and he waited patiently. "You can't just come here and then leave!" I hissed at him, and he smiled even wider. "You sound like you don't want me to go." He said as he turned even more and he took a few steps closer to me. I bit my lower lip and brought my hand to my head, turning away from him slightly. "Headaches again?" He whispered, and I nodded, tears beginning to fall from my eyes and down my hot cheeks.

"Amu... do you really want me to tell you?" Ikuto's voice sounded unsure, and I turned to look at him, and his expression matched his voice. "I... don't know anymore, Ikuto. I don't know... I mean, every single time I see you my head starts to fill with all of these flashes of things that I cannot remember, but you are always there..." I felt myself begin to shake slightly, and I brought my hands down to rub my arms. I felt his arms wind around me, and I blinked, shocked by his actions. "Amu, just bear with it a bit longer, I'll tell you soon, but now just isn't the time." I pulled away and looked at him carefully.

"What does that mean?" I asked him skeptically, and he sighed. "If I tell you now, something even more horrible might happen." He said, and then he began walking away, and then I noticed he had his jacket over his arm. "Thanks for taking care of my jacket. See ya, A-mu-chan." He said as he turned his head and winked at me as he walked out of the door. I saw my charas come floating out of the bedroom, rubbing their eyes tiredly. "What was all that noise Amu-chan?" They all asked me in sync, and I sighed, shaking my head as I headed for the living room. "You don't want to know."

* * *

**heatherful: Yeaaaah, it's like, I know how Amu-chan will get her memories... but I can't have the sequel only be 5 chapters long ya know? :(**

**Nagi: Yes, I understand heather-chan. -nods patiently-**

**Amu: So, will the next chapter come quickly?**

**heatherful: Probably not, I need to think about some stuff for the plot, but please R&R! Love ya all bunches!**


	5. Tadase

**heatherful: Hello dear fans! I am writing a chapter even though you didn't give five comments. Which you better start doing or no more chappies.**

**All: -gasp- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**heather: Yup, now, onward with the chapter! I love ya all! -winks-**

**Ikuto: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Note: This chapter takes place on a Saturday._

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 5: Tadase

**(Amu's POV)**

I blinked tiredly, trying to understand what I was seeing. Ikuto turned his head to smirk at me, and he waved. "Yo." He said as a greeting, and I just blinked again. "How... did you get in here? _Again_?" He stood up and began walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. "I opened your window." He replied simply, and my jaw dropped. "But my door and windows were locked!" I yelped as he kept getting closer and closer. "Really?" He stopped as he tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling. "But they just opened..." He said as he looked away, and I frowned. He was lying to me and I could tell. "Whatever, why are you here Ikuto?" I said as I ruffled my hair tiredly. "I wanted to take my Amu-chan out to play." He said as he got cat ears and a tail and it began to swing from side to side playfully.

I blinked once more, and then again. "You're kidding, right?" I asked him incredulously, and he shook his head smirk still in place. "Nope, I'm dead serious." He said in a sing-song voice, and he turned and strode back over to my couch, and he plopped down happily. "Go get ready and we can go." He said dismissively as he held his hand up and shooed me away. I rolled my eyes, but I went back to my bedroom and took some clothes out before heading to me bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

_After Showering_

I walked out and looked at Ikuto, he stood and walked over to me, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder happily. "Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked as I tried to fight away the blush on my cheeks. "You'll see." Ikuto said as he pulled us both out of my apartment. I sighed and pushed his arm off of me, and he pouted at me. "Aw, you won't let me hold you Amu?" He asked, and I shook my head. "You won't tell me the truth." I muttered quietly, but he heard me and he became quiet, keeping his angry expression away from me. We continued to walk silently, it was an awkward silence, and we looked like a couple who were being forced to be together. Every few minutes I spared a glance at him, but he was looking straight ahead, a scowl still on his face.

After an immeasurable amount of time, he stopped, making me stop as well. I looked up to see we were at a park, and I blinked. "A park?" I asked him hesitantly, and he nodded, still not looking at me. I frowned sadly, my lower lip sticking out in a small pout. "Oi, Ikuto..." He started to walk, and I felt the few tears brim my eyes. I slowly began to walk after him, and I slowly reached out and let my hand grip his sleeve. He turned his head to glare at me, and then his eyes widened as he saw the tears on my cheeks. He sighed and his face calmed as he reached back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Come on, we're almost there." He said as he smiled and loosened my grip.

I followed after him, mainly being mesmerized by the park, the way the sun was in the sky, shining on everything just perfectly. I blinked as I looked around, and I bumped into Ikuto's back, not knowing he had stopped. I looked up and I noticed we were at an ice-cream vendor. Ikuto smirked and he said 'Two.' I blinked, he must have been talking when I wasn't listening. The man there took out two chocolate ice-cream cones and handed them to Ikuto, who then handed one to me, and then some money to the man. "Come on, Amu." Ikuto said as he began walking away, already beginning to eat his ice-cream. I looked down at it as I followed him, and he sat down on a bench.

I slowly sat down next to him, and took a small lick of my ice-cream. _How did he know I liked chocolate?_ I glanced at him, but he just watched as Yoru began to lick his ice-cream. I smiled and looked straight ahead. _Ah, who knows?_ "What will we do after this?" I asked quietly, and Ikuto shrugged. "Whatever you want." I looked to him, and he smiled, I thought about his words for a moment, and then I smiled back.

_Later, About 7 p.m._

Ikuto and I walked out of a store, and I just continued to giggle as Ikuto rolled his eyes and stuck his hands into his pockets. "It wasn't that funny." He muttered, and I just continued to laugh. "I-It was t-t-too funny!" I gasped, and I focused on continuing to breathe. When I finally stopped laughing, I just walked next to him happily. "Thanks Ikuto. Today was really fun." I smiled up at him, and he shrugged. "Don't mention it, kid." He said, and I sighed. "And you ruined it." I muttered, and he just chuckled. "Hinamori-san?" I blinked, and I turned around to see a blond haired boy stare at me incredulously. Ikuto just froze next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully, and his eyes widened. "Hinamori-san? You don't know who I am? But you seem to know about Ikuto quite well." I looked to Ikuto for help, and I heard footsteps. I turned my head back to the blond in front of me, and he got closer and closer. "Tadase, don't-" Tadase gripped my shoulders and shook me slightly, making my eyes widen. "Try and remember!" He begged, and my eyes widened and me teeth clenched together, and I felt few flashes in my mind from him. I saw multiple facial expressions of his, and my eyes widened even more with horror.

"Hinamori-san?" I heard again, and then my shoulders shaking a bit more. "Tadase! Stop, can't you see she's in pain?" I heard Ikuto whisper harshly to him, and then the pressure on my shoulders was gone, and something warm was against my forehead. "Amu, close then open your eyes. For me." I tried to listen to the voice, I willed my eyes to move, but I couldn't tell if they closed, I was already seeing nothing. "Now open..." I slowly let my eyes open, only to see blue ones again. I blinked a bit faster this time, and I tried to focus. "Ikuto...?" I asked hesitantly, and he sighed with relief. "Good girl." He murmured to me as he leaned back and glanced at the blond, who by now was outraged.

"Who's that Ikuto?" I asked, my eyes were half-lidded, and I felt unusually tired for some unknown reason. Somewhere deep in my mind, I found myself thinking that the blond strongly resembled a prince. "I'm Hotori Tadase, it's a pleasure to see you Hinamori Amu." He said with a kind smile and he stuck out his hand. I blinked at it and slowly reached out and shook his hand carefully. "Alright Tadase, haven't you shocked her enough for one day?" Ikuto asked sourly, and I blinked up at him. Tadase frowned, but he nodded. "Sure, see you later Hinamori-san." He gave a weak smile, and turned and began to walk away.

I held my head in my hand, and Ikuto put his arm around me, turning me away as he too began to walk. "Come on Amu, let's get you home." He said, and I walked right next to him, not even bothering to knock his hand off of my shoulder, honestly, I didn't care. "Ikuto... my head hurts." I whispered to him, and he looked down at me. "I know Amu, just bear with it a bit longer, we're almost there." I nodded carefully, and he quickened his pace a little, and I could feel him gaze at me every few minutes.

After one more immeasurable moment, we made it into my apartment building, and then up the stairs into my apartment. I slowly walked in, Ikuto still at my side, and he slowly made his way to my bedroom, where he helped me into bed, and just as he tucked the blankets over me and began to walk out, and I found my voice. "You can stay if you want Ikuto... I don't really mind." I slurred before my eyes shut and consciousness slipped from me completely.

* * *

**heatherful: All done! Happy birthday! xD**

**Nagi: Remember, at least 5 comments/reviews until she goes on this time! R&R!**


	6. Nagehiko

**heatherful: Yesh! Finally! Thank you guys for having more than five comments! It is about time. :)  
Amu: What's the big deal? Why only five comments? You should make it ten.  
All: -gasp-  
heatherful: Nah, that would be mean. Besides, I don't think my chapters are good enough for ten.  
Nagehiko: -walks in- What did I miss Heather-chan? Am I late?  
heatherful: -gets chibi form- No! You're just fine Nagi!  
Tadase: -walks in-  
heatherful: -gets scary aura- TADASE! You. Are. Late!  
Tadase: Eh??? But Nagehiko just walked in a second before me!  
heatherful: Don't know what you're talking about. -sticks nose in air childishly-  
Ikuto: Whatever, stop being a kid.  
heatherful: -pouts-  
Ikuto: Anyways, Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 6: Nagehiko

_Flashback:_

_After one more immeasurable moment, we made it into my apartment building, and then up the stairs into my apartment. I slowly walked in, Ikuto still at my side, and he slowly made his way to my bedroom, where he helped me into bed, and just as he tucked the blankets over me and began to walk out, and I found my voice. "You can stay if you want Ikuto... I don't really mind." I slurred before my eyes shut and consciousness slipped from me completely._

_End of Flashback._

**(Amu's POV)**

My eyes opened to the sunlight streaming in through my blinds, directly on my eyes. I blinked into the light, blinding me momentarily. I groaned and tried to roll onto my side, but something stopped me. I looked down, only to see sapphire blue hair on my chest. I stared at it, trying to understand why it was there, and then last night's happenings dawned on me.

My eyes widened and I shrieked, but it didn't last long since soon a warm hand moved from my back to my mouth, muffling my scream. I looked down once more to see Ikuto's face, he looked mad, his eyes were narrowed and he sighed. "Why are you screaming? It's too early..." Ikuto's head fell back onto my chest and his hand went back and wrapped around my back. My face turned completely red as he did this, and I just stared at him for a while.

Finally, after who knows how long, I brought my hands up to his shoulders and began to push him off, or try to anyways. "Mou, Ikuto... get up." I complained to him, continuing to push on his shoulders. "Mm." Was his only reply. I pouted with annoyance, and began to push on his shoulders a bit harder. "Iku-" He suddenly lifted his entire upper body and he towered over me, his midnight blue hair hanging low, resting on my forehead.

His hands were now placed on either side of my head, and I was suddenly very warm, even though I barely had any blankets on. "-to." I somehow managed to finish his name with his intense eyes so close. His head slowly started to lean towards mine, and my face flushed a bit darker than it already was. "What are you doing Iku-" I didn't get to finish my question, he placed one of his hands firmly over my mouth. My eyes widened and I just stared into his eyes as they got more and more near.

When his nose touched mine, he stopped, and I actually found myself wishing he hadn't. His hand slowly moved from my mouth, and moved up to gently stroke my hair. Then Ikuto started to move closer one more, very slowly, only if you were in my position would you be able to tell that he was moving at all. My eyes squeezed shut automatically, I didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, I felt his breath on my lips as he sighed, and then I felt his lips press to my cheek gently.

His lips were ice-cold compared to my warm cheek, and made my eyes open widely. I looked up at him, and he just smirked at me from where he was above me. His eyes lightened up a bit as humor replaced the seriousness. "You look disappointed, what were expecting kid? A kiss after the first date?" He smirked even wider as he took one hand and took the blanket off of his legs and rolled off of the bed, leaving me still light-headed.

I slowly stood and then I looked down at what I was wearing, a tank top and just my underwear. I felt my eyes twitch as I slowly looked up to Ikuto, who by now was heading out of my room, hands in pockets. "I-KU-TO!" I shouted after him, still a bit flustered from what he _almost_ did. He turned his head and smirked, letting his eyes trail up and down my legs slightly. "Yes, _Amu?_"

I almost found myself being stopped short from him emphasizing my name, but I kept walking to him, and I smiled in an irritated way. "Who, may I ask, dressed me in this?" I said as I pulled loosely on the tank, and he looked away in an oblivious way, but then he turned his head and shrugged, looking a little annoyed. "I did." He said with a sigh, and my eyes widened. "T-T-That's... that's! Ugh!" I rubbed my temples and I turned away for him beginning to pace back and forth, not only was he irritating me, but my head was already starting to fill with flashes.

"Amu, are you sure you don't want to change out of that?" I turned to see Ikuto smirking at me, and I rolled my eyes as I closed them once more, beginning to rub my temples again. "Whatever, you changed me so I honestly don't care what I'm wearing." I muttered as I continued my pacing. "Amu." I didn't hear him, my full attention was focused on trying to get the flashes away. But I felt pressure on my shoulders, stopping my and making my eyes widen. "_Amu_." Ikuto said in an irritated tone, and I blinked up at him. "What is it?" I asked, the migraine beginning to return.

His eyes were filled with hurt and anger, and sadness. I blinked trying to comprehend his eyes, his deep, mysterious eyes. I reached up to touch his cheek, but he gripped my hand in his and he kissed my fingers. I blinked at the electric jolt that went through my body from this, and felt as my cheeks turned a little pink.

His lips slowly trailed down to my wrist, and then down my arm, all the way to my shoulder. All the while he kept planting small kisses, and he worked his way over my shoulder, up my neck, against my jaw, and just as he was about to make it to my lips... '_Knock knock knock!_' I blinked and turned my head, and Ikuto planted another gentle kiss against my cheek, and I walked past him to grab my robe, tying it over me as I walked past him into the living room, and then into the kitchen, and then to my door.

When I brushed past him, I thought I had heard him mutter something like, 'Damn it.' I couldn't be sure though. I turned the knob and opened it, only to see Nagehiko. He smiled widely and held his arms out to me, and I blinked. "Aw, how sad... my Amu-chan won't hug me anymore." He said with a happy smile, and he walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him back. There was something familiar to his hug, it was warm and comforting.

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I opened my eyes and smiled gently at Amu, but I saw Ikuto in back, and he looked irritated. I smiled at him as I gently patted Amu's back. I held her carefully, her small figure seemed so fragile, and I sighed._ I wonder, if I was with Amu-chan like Ikuto was, would she love me this time?_ I glanced to where Ikuto was, and then back down at Amu. _Who knows? But this time Ikuto..._ I pulled away from her and she looked up at me questioningly. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against hers. _It's my turn._

* * *

**heatherful: Oh em gee! Sooo totally a cliff-hanger! I believe it was my best one too. -eyes sparkle evilly-**

**Nagi: So are me and Amu-chan going to date?**

**heatherful: For a little bit, but eventually she goes to Ikuto.**

**Nagi: -sighs- I understand.**

**Amu: -walks in with Ikuto- What's up?**

**heather: Nothing... Nagi if you would?**

**Nagi: Please R&R! Remember; 5 or more!**


	7. The Date, And Ikuto

**heatherful: Ello all of my beautiful darlings! (Yeah that's right I just called you all beautiful and darling in the same sentance.) I just watched this horror movie called '_Shrooms_'. It was so friggin' gay. So, don't be all like, 'Oh! I have to watch it now just because heather-sama spoke of it!' No, don't watch it. It is a total waste of eighty-four minutes of your precious life. (Wtf, I sound like a granny!!!) And it's funny because I said the 'waste' thing, the cover of the case says, 'Get ready to get wasted.' The hell kind of get up is that?**

**Kukai: You really are disappointed by that movie aren't you?**

**heatherful: Yes.**

**Ikuto: -is sitting in corner-**

**heatherful: I am taking your silence as your way of forgiving me, Ikuto!**

**Nagi: -walks in- Hey heather-chan! Did I miss anything?**

**Kukai: Nope, just her usual ranting self.**

**heatherful: -inches closer to Ikuto- **

**Nagi: What is she doing?**

**Amu: Trying to get Ikuto to forgive about the previous chapter.**

**heatherful: Ikutooo! -pokes-**

**Ikuto: ...**

**heatherful: -pouts- Oh, by the way, no Flashback, I'm assuming you all remember what had happened.**

**Nagi: Since Ikuto's not speaking, Kukai will take his roll for this part.**

**Kukai: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

_//Note: Picks up where previous chappie left off.//_

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 7: The Date, And Ikuto

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared, wide-eyed as I just stood there as I let Nagehiko kiss me. It was a nice, gentle kiss, but it was sweet and demanding all in the same. Most of all though, it terrified me. There was something inside of me that kept shouting, '_This is wrong! Not with Nagehiko!_' _With who then? _I had caught myself thinking, and then I finally found my nerves I managed to wrench myself away from Nagehiko. He looked down at me, his forehead was against mine, and his golden eyes, only a bit darker than my own, looked a bit distant. "U-Um, Nagehiko-kun-" "Call me Nagehiko." He smiled, and I tried to return it, but it came like a grimace. "Okay, Nagehiko, w-why did you suddenly k-k-k-ki" "Kiss?" He smiled gently at me, and I nodded stiffly. I couldn't bring myself you say _kiss_.

"Why?" I whispered to him, and I saw his eyes flash behind me, and I turned my head slightly see Ikuto walking away, and my heart sank. I let my eyes widen as the pit of my stomach clenched tightly. "I care about you Amu-chan. Very much. I would like to take you on a date. If you don't feel the same for me at the end, we can be friends. What do you say?" He asked in his gentle, friendly voice. I kept my eyes where Ikuto's back was, and then I turned to look up at Nagehiko. "U-um, sure." I said hesitantly, and he smiled a bit brighter. "Great, I'll come back at noon." He said, and he kissed my hand, and then he turned and walked out of my apartment. I blinked after him for a few seconds, and then my face flushed and I held my head in my hands. "Oh _God_! What in the world have I just done?!" I whispered loudly to myself, hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

My charas slowly floated out of the bedroom, rubbing their eyes. "What did you do Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked me tiredly, and I looked at them with panic written all over my features. "I just accepted a date with Nagehiko!" "You'd call it a date?" I heard a husky voice say irritatedly, and I looked beyond my charas to see Ikuto leaning against the door frame. "I don't think any girl could date the cross-dresser." He said, and I gaped at him. "What's the big deal? I went on a date with _you_." I reminded him, and I could swear I saw his eye twitch at the way I emphasized the word 'you', He leaned off of the door and started towards me, and I found myself backing up slightly. "Are you honestly comparing me to that guy?" He said with a tight smirk on his face, I could tell he was mad now. "It's just a date, and what do you care if I date or not?" I asked with a hint of a challenge in my tone, and Ikuto glared at me, so I glared back.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and pushing past me, heading for the door. "The hell you going?" I asked him, and he didn't look back at me as he answered. "I'm going to have a talk with Nagehiko." He muttered, and my eyes widened. "No Ikuto don-" And he closed the door, and I couldn't hear anything, my eyes were wide and I saw some more flashes in my mind, Ikuto and Nagehiko working side by side, fighting some large men away. I shook my head, and headed for my bathroom. "Mou Amu-chan, shouldn't you go try to stop Ikuto?" Ran asked, and I shrugged tiredly. "I have nothing that I can do, I guess I just have to wait." I muttered before I closed the door and began to strip my clothes off.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stormed out of Amu's apartment, I had my eyes narrowed into slits, and I walked out of the building, Nagehiko's purple hair standing out a few feet away. I ran after him, and after a few minutes, I caught up, "Yo, cross dresser!" I called, and he turned to me, and irritated yet polite smile on his face. "Yes Ikuto?" He asked pleasantly, and I growled. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and I was actually surprised that he allowed me, he simply closed his eyes and waited, most likely expecting me to hit him. I was shocked, he seemed to have thought this over quite a bit. "Why are you taking Amu on a date?" I whispered to him angrily, and he opened his eyes to look me in the eyes.

"I just want to give it a try, to see if Amu-chan could look at me the way she looks at you. I would gladly accept if she didn't love me that way, and still be her trusting friend." He said, his tone was so honest that I was a bit taken aback. He smiled gently and I released him, looking away as I heard him turn and begin to walk away, I growled quietly, and watched as Yoru looked up at me. "Are you going to let them get away with it nya?" He asked, and I simply shrugged and continued to walk.

**(Amu's POV)**

I sat in my kitchen, waiting patiently for Nagehiko to arrive, it was 11:59 am, so he should be here soon. "Amu-chan, do you think it will be fun?" Miki asked in a somewhat distracted tone, and I shrugged. I was about to speak, but as I opened my mouth I heard knocking once more. I stood and opened the door, and was once again face-to-face with a smiling Nagehiko. "Are you ready Amu-chan?" He asked happily, and I nodded slightly, still a bit nervous, my face flushed as some memories from earlier flooded into my head. "Come on." He held his hand out to me, and I smiled slightly before I took his hand.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him, and he turned his head to smile at me. "It's a secret. I think you will enjoy it." He said as he winked back at me, causing my face to turn a slight shade darker. "A hint?" I asked as we went in-between people and kept a steady, pleasant pace. He was walking a few steps ahead of me, and I could faintly see him roll his eyes. "No way, it would ruin it." He said in a teasing tone, and I smiled. Something about him was so likable, I couldn't help myself.

_At A Dance Studio_

Nagehiko finally stopped, and I looked up at the building. "A dance studio?" I looked at him un-surely, and he smiled. "Yep, my family owns this studio, so if you're worried about messing up, no one will see you." He said in a soothing tone. "Except you." I muttered, and he laughed. "Except me." He agreed, and I smiled at him as he led the way inside. It was very spacious, shining wooden floors and mirrors, it made me think of a ballet studio. There were some doors off to the back, and I guessed they were dressing rooms and bathrooms. "I found an outfit perfect for you, it's in that room," He pointed to the back for me, "change and then we can have some fun." He said as he himself started towards a door. I walked past him, grabbed a bag that was in the bathroom, and peeked inside. A kimono, very detailed and elegant, but not in a super fancy way. I smiled and began to change myself.

_After Changing_

"I-Is this outfit really okay? I feel silly." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, and Nagehiko stood beside me, smiling brightly, he himself was in a kimono as well, and he simply looked beautiful. "Of course! You look so cute Amu-chan!" I smiled and he began walking, and I started after him, and suddenly, I felt the flashes come, I dropped to my knees and clutched me head in my hands. I saw flashes of me and Nagehiko, dancing carefully and skillfully in kimonos, we were very young in the vision. "Amu-chan!" Nagehiko's voice pulled me out of my daydreaming, and I looked up at his worried face.

"Are you alright? What did you see?" He asked me worriedly, and I smiled re-assuringly. "Uh, I saw you and me actually, dancing in a nice room, like this but smaller... and we were kids." I whispered to him, and he smiled, nodding his head. "I was actually hoping to get some memo, um... flashes" He whispered, and I smiled at him. "Thank you, that is very sweet of you Nagehiko." I said, and he smiled as well. He stood and helped me up as well, and then he held his hand out to me happily. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, and I smiled as I took his hand once more and began to dance gracefully.

_It Is Now 4 o' clcok_

We stumbled out of the dance studio, and I breathed in the fresh air. "Wow! That was so relaxing Nagehiko." I said as we started heading towards my apartment. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Amu-chan, it makes me happy to see you happy." His tone was so honest, it made me blush. "You're far too kind Nagehiko..." I said quietly, and he shrugged. "Maybe I am, but that's just how I am."He said, and I nodded in agreement. We soon arrived at my apartment, and Nagehiko stopped and turned to me, and I slowly turned to face him. "Well, today was a bunch of fun moments. Thanks Nagehiko." I whispered, and he smiled as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and he handed me a sheet of paper.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "If you would like to go out again, that's my cell number." He said as he waved goodbye and started for his own home, leaving me flushed and confused. I slowly made my way into the building, up the stairs, and then right in front of my own apartment. I slowly unlocked the door and walked in, only to be slammed against the door, _hard_. I blinked from the shock of this all, and looked up to see Ikuto, he had one arm around my back, and the other was on the door beside my head. He put on of his knees between my legs, and the other pushed on one of my legs slightly. "W-What are you doing Ikuto?" I gasped, I could barely get any words out, they came out like air mostly.

"I'm finishing what we started." He muttered, as he leaned down, and began to nibble on my ear. And then, of course, I got more flashes. This time they were of Ikuto doing this to me numerous amounts of times, and then they led to other things... and it made me come to my senses. "Quit it Ikuto!"I quickly whispered, and I jerked away from him, moving to the side ever so slightly. He frowned and looked down at me. "What? Nagehiko can kiss you but I can't?" He said in an irritated tone, and I just stared at him with an incredulous look on my face. "T-That's different! When I see flashes of you other things happen! I see myself crying and... when I see the flashes of me and Nagehiko, there's only smiles." I muttered, and I looked away from Ikuto now.

"I see." He muttered coldly, and I looked up at him. His jaw was tight and he looked away from me and he reached for the door. "Ikuto, where are you going? You don't have to-" "Shut up Amu." I froze from his cold words, and stared up at him, his eyes were distant, pained, and fuming all at the same time. "When you figure out your feelings, let me know." He muttered as he yanked the door open and slammed it behind him. I just stared at the floor, and then I numbly reached into my pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper from Nagehiko, and my cellphone. I slowly dialed the number and brought the phone to my ear, I waited patiently, but he picked up on the second ring. _'Hello?'_ "Hey, Nagehiko? It's Amu... and I was wondering about that second date."

* * *

**heatherful: dun dun dun!!!!**

**All: -GASP-**

**Ikuto: What the hell is this?**

**heatherful: Yay you talked! -squeals-**

**Nagi: No time! R&R! Five or more! GO!**


	8. Rima And Some Memories

**heather: Hey hey hey! How is everyone?!**

**All: -cough-**

**heather: Psh, whatever. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter of A Blinded Heart, also, I'm going to be starting a new story soon, watch out for it. -winks-**

**Ikuto: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara. There can I go now?**

**heather: No way, you are needed for this chapter, it's pretty intense.**

**Ikuto: tch, fine. -pouts off in corner-**

* * *

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 8: Rima And Some Memories

**(Amu's POV)**

It has now been two weeks since I started to date Fujisaki Nagehiko. About one week ago is when he officially became my boyfriend, and he treats me like I'm the most precious and breakable thing in the world. He has introduced me to all of his friends, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjo Kairi, Mashiro Rima, and not to mention Kukai and Tadase. For some reason, Rima and I seemed to get along quickly, yet I could always see a look of sadness in all of their eyes when I spoke to them. Nagehiko and I were currently walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, fingers entwined, and we were headed to a small café to meet them. "Are you really sure they want me to come with you all the time?" I asked Nagehiko un-surely, and he nodded happily. "Of course Amu-chan, they all love you." He said, and I smiled gently with reassurance.

"If you say so Nagehiko..." I whispered somewhat nervously, but I had a feeling he was telling me the one hundred percent truth. I sighed, and looked down at my feet as we walked. "Are you okay Amu-chan?" He asked me, I looked up to see him looking down at me. I smiled weakly at him, I made it touch my eyes so he believed me. "I'm okay Nagehiko. Really." He smiled back down at me, but he looked un-sure. I looked back in front of me, and I sighed silently this time. Ever since that day, I hadn't spoken to Ikuto. I would see him every once in a while, but not often. Every time I see the color blue, my stomach churns and my heart starts to beat very fast. _Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it. This is his decision, not mine._ I thought to myself, and I nodded once, agreeing with my own logic.

I felt a slight tug on my hand, and I turned my head to see Nagehiko had stopped, and we were now in front of the café. "You were spacing out." Miki said bluntly, and I chuckled nervously. I brought one hand behind my head and scratched it. "Uh, yeah... sorry." I turned and smiled at Nagehiko, and he smiled back as he led us into the building. We looked around slightly, and then we let our eyes settle on a table filled with people. Kairi and Yaya weren't there today, so it was Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Nagehiko, and myself. We walked over to their table and they greeted us with wide grins, but Rima's was a bit weaker than the others. "Hey everyone." I said a bit awkwardly, and Nagehiko pulled a chair out for me, and I sat down, and he sat down next to me. On my other side was Rima.

I smiled brightly at Rima, but she just turned away and began to sip at her tea. I felt like I was forgetting something about her, something that was important. I sighed with frustration, and I felt Nagehiko squeeze my fingers gently. I jumped slightly, not knowing he had taken hold of my hand again. I looked over at Rima once more, I furrowed my eyebrows together, and I tried to think about this hard. What was I forgetting? She looked over at me suddenly, and she looked bored. "What's wrong Amu?" She asked in a dull tone, but somehow, that made my eyes widen, and all of these flashes came to me. I was seeing everything, me seeing Rima for the first time, but not for the first time I remember, we were both young and in grade school, all of the boys in class gave in to her every whim.

I watched all of these, dare I say it, _memories_, come to me about Rima, and I felt my back arch slightly, and tears swelled in my eyes. "Rima..." I gasped, and she looked at me incredulously, everyone was alarmed from what had happened. "Rima!" I squealed and I turned and hugged her tightly. She was froze, and I pulled away and smiled at her through my tears. "I remember! I remember you Rima!" I shouted, and recognition flooded her face. Her eyes widened and a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She suddenly jumped out of her seat and hugged me, I was still sitting down and she didn't come to my height. I hugged her back, and I could hear her sniffling and laughing all at the same time. "I was so worried Amu..." She whispered, most likely so that no one would hear her but me, and I patted her back.

"Amu-chan... you remember Rima-chan?" Nagehiko asked me incredulously, and I turned to look at him, and I nodded slightly. "When did I really meet all of you? What has happened? Why have I forgotten?" I asked desperately, and they all exchanged glances. "Amu-chan you-" "Don't tell her anything." We all turned our heads to a table to our right, where I saw midnight blue hair. Ikuto was sitting there, a newspaper in hand, and he lowered it to reveal that he had dark shades on. I gasped quietly at his appearance, I wanted to see his eyes, and then something dawned on me, what he had said. "Why shouldn't they?" I whispered to him, not wanting to draw attention to us. "At least I have someone who will tell me what I want to know." I muttered, looking away from him, and I swear I heard his teeth clench together. "Amu, you do not understand. If we were to tell you everything now, something bad would-" "Oh shut _up_ Ikuto!" I couldn't take it, I had to shout at him.

I turned to glare at him, and he was looking in my direction. "You say that every time I ask you! I can't live like this anymore! I _need_ to know! It is tearing me apart to see all of these memories and have no idea what I don't know!" "Amu-chan..." Nagehiko whispered, and I then realized that tears had began to fall down my cheeks. I blushed and I stood, muttered an apology, and began to walk towards the door. "Amu!" I heard them call after me, but I just continued to walk away. I walked out of the building, and started walking, bringing one of my hands to cover my mouth. I eventually turned into a alley, and I slowly walked into it a few steps, and I leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until I hit the ground.

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly, resting my face against my cheeks, and I cried quietly, my shoulders moving up and down violently, mostly I was shivering, after all, it _was_ snowing. "Ikuto... you idiot." I muttered over and over, and I could feel my charas rubbing my arms quickly, trying to stop my shivering. "You really think I'm the idiot, when you're the one with no coat?" I heard Ikuto ask me, and my head shot up, only to bump noses with him. I gasped and my face flushed deep red, warming my icy cheeks. I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and avoided his gaze as I began to wipe my cheeks as well. "Why did you come after me?" I asked him, still not looking though. "I was worried about you, knowing you Amu, you probably would've gotten lost." He said, and I looked up at him, and he was smirking.

"I would not!" I retorted back to him, and he shrugged, smiling a bit softer at me now. I frowned at him, and he sighed, looking away from me. "I don't know how I'm supposed to get your memories back Amu." He finally said, and my jaw dropped slightly. "Tell me things! Tell me about how we met and things like that!" "Do you really think it's that easy?!" I was taken aback by the pleading tone of his voice, like he wished it was that easy. "I have watched you, day after day as you would look at me and not understand anything, begging me to tell you things. I can't do it." I watched as he lowered his head, seeming ashamed that he had said anything. "Can you at least tell me who made me forget?" I whispered to him, and his head shot up, and he looked me right in the eye. "Gozen." I gasped, and my eyes widened. "Okay... hey Ikuto?" He looked at me carefully, "Yes?" He asked me patiently, and I smiled slightly. "Can you go get my coat from the café for me?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Sure."

I watched as he stood and began to walk off, and I jumped up and walked out of the alley. I looked both ways, and then I started running to where Easter Co. was. "Where are we going Amu-chan?!" Ran asked me as she flew next to me quickly, trying to keep up. "Easter! I need to confront Gozen! I mean, what have I got to lose right?" I shouted to her as I tried to ignore the stinging of the snow against my cheeks.

_At Easter_

I bounded in though the doors, and I headed for an elevator. I quickly pressed the button for the top floor, and I continued to press it every few seconds. When the doors opened, I was greeted by Gozen himself, and he was smiling sickeningly. I grimaced and then growled at him. "Did you erase my memories?!" I shouted, and he nodded, but then he opened his eyes, and he smirked at me. "Yes I did, young lady and who told you that?" He asked, and I flinched. "No one." I muttered, and he just chuckled darkly. "It was Ikuto wasn't it?" He said, and as I looked up to protest, he grabbed my by the hair and began to drag me back to a room. "Ow! Let go of me!" I struggled the best I could without making him tug on my hair even more.

He dragged me into a room that had a large metal table with shackles for your wrists and ankles built into them. He lifted me and slammed me onto the table, where he trapped my wrists and ankles, preventing me from lifting them. He placed these dark glasses type item on my eyes, and I felt a slight poke on my arm, and then I felt woozy. "What are you going to do to me?!" I shrieked, I struggled, but with the item over my eyes, I only saw blackness. "Are you going to erase my memories again?" I whispered, but my legs, arms, and chest continued to struggle. "Some of them, like how you found out I did this... and some of Ikuto, then I thought I might try making a few memories of Ikuto for you." I clenched my teeth together, and I struggled even more.

"What will we do to her Gozen-sama?" I heard a woman's voice asked, and I tried to listen the best I could while I slowly felt myself slipping. I heard some clacking of a laptop's keyboard. "What were her last memories of Ikuto? In an alley... perfect. Okay now..." I heard their voice drown out, and then I slowly saw myself back in the alley, Ikuto right in front of me. Ikuto smirked evilly at me, and then suddenly, he grabbed me and began to kiss my neck, and he lowered my shirt sleeve. "No! This isn't real! Stop it!" I shrieked at him, but he continued to remove my clothing little by little. I could barely make out Gozen's voice any more, I could barely feel my back arch away from the cool metal table. I felt the last bit of my will slip as I let myself believe the sight in front of me, being raped by Ikuto. I teeth clenched as I felt him touch me, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "N-No! No! NO! Ikuto no!"

_Later_

My eyes busted open, and I found myself laying in my own apartment, on top of my blankets, on my bed. I looked down at myself and grimaced, my clothes were all torn. I slowly sat up and wrapped my arms around myself, and I heard a light knocking at my door. "U-um, hold on!" I called and I quickly took off my clothes and put my robe on, and I walked out and opened my door, only to see Ikuto with my coat. My eyes widened and he slowly reached out with the coat in hand, and I backed away quickly. "Amu?" "Stay away from me!" I shouted, and his eyes widened.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stared at Amu, I only saw horror on her face, and it confused me. I tossed her coat to her shaking figure, and she caught it, but she quickly closed her door on me. I sighed and frowned, and then I began to walk out of the building, and then I growled. "What the hell did Gozen do this time?" I hissed, and then I started off towards Nagehiko's house.

* * *

**heatherful: Ooh! What'll happen next?!**

**All: How could you do that?!**

**heatherful: Easily! MWAHAHAHAA!**

**Ikuto: The hell?!**

**heatherful: It'll be fine soon! I need to stretch this thing out as best I can!**

**Nagi: Uh... R&R everyone... five or more until she goes on. -watches as Ikuto chases heather-chan(me!)- **


	9. It's Not The Same

**heatherful: Howdy everyone!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**All: -stare wide-eyed- You're talking again?!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I think I made her suffer enough.**

**heatherful: -beams- Yes, yes you did. Heehee, I'm just too cute to resist. Oh hey! You guys should go to this page .com/mj_lova4real That is my myspace! Add me if you wish. :)**

**All: Why would we do that?**

**heatherful: Because I know you guys love me.**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops- Eh, Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

* * *

_//Note: Takes place the next day.//_

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 9: It's Not The Same

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, Amu was _afraid_ of Ikuto. Anytime she saw him she would freeze and I would see nothing but pure terror in her large eyes. It made me upset, especially since I couldn't tell what she was so afraid of. I sighed as I knocked on her door, and she as she slowly opened it, but she saw me, her eyes lightened and she smiled brightly at me. "Hi Nagehiko. What's up?" She asked me, sitting her hands into her back jeans' pockets. I didn't smile back at her, and her smile faded. "Nagehiko?" "What happened to make you so afraid of Ikuto, Amu-chan?" I blurted out, and I saw her face pale at my words.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not afraid of Ikuto." She said as she forced a smile on her face, but she still looked pale. "Amu-chan, you're lying to me. I can tell. What happened?" "Yes Amu, what did happen?" We both looked back to the stairs to see Ikuto walking up, his face looked irritated, and I sighed. "Ikuto... maybe now isn't the best time..." "Shut up Nagehiko." He muttered, and I sighed, I glanced at Amu, and her eyes were wide and she looked even more pale than before. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe Amu-chan..." I whispered, and she suddenly took a deep breath in through her nose, and she took a step to the side, now standing behind me.

"Amu-chan, what did Ikuto do?" I asked her again, and she still looked terrified. "Why don't you ask _him_?" She retorted, and I looked back at him, and he shook his head, shrugging. "I didn't do anything Amu! I talked to you and then went to get your coat!" He said to her, and her eyes widened, and she held her head in her hands tightly. "Liar! You're lying! I know what you did..." I heard her begin to hiccup, and saw as some tears began to fall to the floor. I frowned and I stared at her with a sad expression forming on my face. I turned back to Ikuto, and he shrugged, and mouthed 'I don't know' to me.

"Amu..." Ikuto began walking towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched, but didn't smack it away. "You have to believe me. I didn't do anything to you yesterday. Gozen probably made you some new memories again." Her head shot up at this, and she looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?" she whispered to him, and he looked appalled. "You don't remember me telling you?" He asked, and she shook her head slowly. He growled and he turned away, starting to pace back and forth. He suddenly stopped, and he looked back at Amu, and then he walked back over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "What is the last thing you remember about being with me in that alley?"

I saw Amu bite her lower lip, and her cheeks turned a bit pink. "You mean you really don't know?" She whispered, and he shook his head. She glanced at me, and then she winced. She stood on her tip toes and whispered into Ikuto's ear, I'm guessing she didn't want me to hear of whatever it was, obviously it was too horrible, or she didn't want me to get upset. I saw Ikuto's jawline tighten and stand out severely, and his eyes hardened, and his lips curled back over his teeth. He pulled away and he punched the wall, making both me and Amu jump.

"That bastard! I can't believe he gave you those memories!" He shouted, and Amu looked slightly hopeful. "So that didn't really happen then?" She asked with a small smile on her face, and Ikuto slowly turned his head. "Of course not, I couldn't do that to you if I wanted to." He murmured to her, and she looked relieved. "Amu-chan, what memories did he give you?" I whispered, my voice thick and hoarse. Ikuto looked over to me, and he sighed before answering. "He gave Amu the memory that I..." He paused, and glanced at Amu, she was looking away with an ashamed look on her face. "Raped her." He said through his teeth, and my eyes widened as I looked at Amu with wide eyes. "But you didn't." It wasn't a question, I was clarifying. He nodded instantly, and Amu shrugged. "I believe Ikuto." She said quietly, and he smiled ruefully. "Good to know." He muttered under his breath, and Amu glanced at him.

**(Amu's POV)**

I really did trust Ikuto, but I was horribly confused. What else had been put into my head. the whole 'rape' thing was getting a bit blurry, and memories of Gozen strapping me to a table and placing something over my eyes. I scowled and held my hand to my head slightly, trying to figure out the memories. "Are you alright Amu-chan?" Nagehiko asked me quietly, and I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, but I'm seeing some more flashes..." I said back to him, and he frowned. "Amu-chan... I don't think we should date anymore." I looked up to Nagehiko,a nd he was smiling gently at me. "I think it would be better if we were just friends. Also..." He glanced at Ikuto, and he smiled just a bit more heartfelt. "I think the one you should be with is Ikuto." He reached out and hugged me and then he kissed my cheek and turned and waved before walking down the stairs.

As I watched him go, I suddenly got all of these flashes running through my head, just like when I remembered Rima, I suddenly knew all of these things about Nagehiko. I smiled widely and my eyes widened. "Nagehiko!" I called and he stopped and turned. "What is i-" I slammed into him, hugging him tightly. "I remember! I do! I remember you! I remember you as Nadeshiko too!" I cried out happily, and I could feel him smile. I looked back at Ikuto, and my smile faded. "But why don't I remember you?" I asked him, and he looked away before shrugging. "No clue." He muttered, and I frowned. I waved to Nagehiko, and he smiled and walked away.

"Ikuto... I'm sorry." I whispered,and he looked over to me before smirking. "It's alright. I can try to understand." He said and he suddenly waltzed casually into my apartment, and I blinked. I quickly walked in after him, and I watched as he walked past me and closed the door, and I heard the soft '_click_' as he locked the door. "Uh oh, that can't be a good sign." I muttered, and I glanced back at him, and he pulled me into his chest. "Oi... Ikuto." "Don't talk Amu." He muttered, and I blinked once. I slowly brought my arms up around his waist, and gently hugged him back. I felt him lean down then, and he looked directly into my eyes. His smoldered, even in the dim light, and I just stared, my cheeks turning red. "I have an idea."He whispered as he slowly leaned his head down to mine, his lips getting closer and closer...

* * *

**heatherful: Cliffy cliffy cliffy!!!!! Give me some ideas for some chappies! Fuh shiz! I don't want this to be only nine chapters long!**

**Nagi: R&R byebye!**


	10. You Hate Me Don't You?

**heatherful: Heya peoples that I simply adore! Are you ready for more of A Blinded Heart?!**

**All: YEAH!**

**heatherful: Well good, cause that's what this is, but be warned, I am starting a new story today!**

**All: -cough-**

**heatherful: Good. Okay, someone please do the disclaimer for me!**

**Ikuto: Heather-chan(that's me! heehee) doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 10: You Hate Me Don't You?

_Flashback:_

_"Ikuto... I'm sorry." I whispered,and he looked over to me before smirking. "It's alright. I can try to understand." He said and he suddenly waltzed casually into my apartment, and I blinked. I quickly walked in after him, and I watched as he walked past me and closed the door, and I heard the soft 'click' as he locked the door. "Uh oh, that can't be a good sign." I muttered, and I glanced back at him, and he pulled me into his chest. "Oi... Ikuto." "Don't talk Amu." He muttered, and I blinked once. I slowly brought my arms up around his waist, and gently hugged him back. I felt him lean down then, and he looked directly into my eyes. His smoldered, even in the dim light, and I just stared, my cheeks turning red. "I have an idea."He whispered as he slowly leaned his head down to mine, his lips getting closer and closer..._

_End Of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

I could feel Ikuto's breath on my lips as he drew nearer and nearer, and my face turned as bright as a tomato. I wanted to suddenly burst out and yell, but his words made me bite my tongue. 'Don't talk Amu.' It kept running through my mind, making it spin and seem like it was going to burst. As soon as he got his head close enough for me to just have to move a centimeter to run into his lips, I heard that annoying sound that indicated that someone was at my door. "What. The. _HELL_?!" I shouted, pulling away from Ikuto's appalled look, and I stomped to the door and jerked it open, only to see Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, and an apologetic looking Nagehiko. He wore an expression that said, 'I tried to stop them'. I smiled gently at him and then looked at the others somewhat bitterly. (No Kairi... he kinda bores me.) They all smirked at me, and then glanced at Ikuto, Tadase looked at him a bit angrily though. I shot a small glare in Tadase's direction, and he immediately smiled politely and apologetically at me.

"What are you doing here guys?" I asked politely, but I could feel Ikuto's somewhat annoyed grimace from behind me. I didn't dare to turn around to see his face, I just sighed tiredly. "Well, we saw Nagehiko leaving, and he said that you remember him. So we want to try and get you to remember _all_ of us." Rima said as she smiled a little, her special smile that she rarely used. I felt myself smile as I thought of this, I really truly remembered her! "Um, and how did you expect to do this?" I asked carefully, and they just glanced at each other. "Well... we hadn't really gotten that far yet." Yaya admitted somewhat sheepishly, and I sighed. I then noticed a large plastic bag in her hand. I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Eh? What's that?" I asked hesitantly, and she looked down at the bag in her hand as if just remembering it. "Oh! Games! We came to play with you Amu-chi!" She shouted happily, and Kukai grinned widely.

"Uh... can you... give me a second?" I shut the door slowly, but they nodded. I turned to look at Ikuto, and I smiled. "Wanna play with us Ikuto?" I asked him hopefully, I didn't want him to leave. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Sure thing. If it makes you happy, then sure." He said as he smirked, and I smiled widely. I opened the door and moved aside as they all shuffled into the apartment.

_One Hour Into Playing_

"How did I get talked into this?" I asked with a sigh, we were currently playing Twister, and I was currently in a _very_ inappropriate position, on top of Ikuto. "I don't know Amu, I rather like this position." He teased form beneath me, and I narrowed my eyes. "Don't make me spit on you." I warned him, and he chuckled. Nagehiko stuck one of his legs underneath Ikuto, and he sighed frustratingly. "Whose idea was this?" He asked, and he all glared at Yaya. "Well, it was better than Kukai's idea of spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven!" She objected and we all nodded, except for Ikuto of course. She just smirked at me, and form the position all of us were in, only I could see him. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Yaya spun the spinner, and by now I had lost track of whose turn it was, but apparently it was mine.

"Amu-chi, left hand red." (lol, Yay I remember how to play!) I groaned and slowly inched my left hand over to a red, which result with my chest being directly above Ikuto's face. "If you do anything you are dead." I growled at him, and he just chuckled. I glanced over at Yaya, and her face was turning red from trying to hold in her laughter at all of us. I scowled at her, but I suddenly saw the oh-so familiar flashes, making my eyes widen, my teeth clench, the works. "Oh!" I gasped, and I lost my balance and we all landed in a big pile, and we all began to laugh, even Ikuto. "Yaya!" Since I could get up, I beckoned her over with my finger. She crawled over to me and lowered her head so I could see her. I reached up and pinched her cheek, and I smiled. "I've always wanted to do that since I first saw you in that hideous cape." I said with a wink, and her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted happily, and then she tackled me as best she could, making us all fall off to the side a bit. I began to laugh even harder, despite the headache I was getting. We all managed to get up and un-tangle ourselves, but it took a little while. After we all got up, Nagehiko, who was chara-changed with Temari, ripped the Twister mat in half. I stared at him incredulously, and I couldn't help the small giggles that escaped my lips. "Now what will we do?" I asked, and we all shrugged. "How about we take a vote?" Kukai asked enthusiastically, and we all agreed that it seemed fair. "Okay! Since it was my idea, I get to choose one of the games! Spin the bottle!" He shouted happily, and we all rolled his eyes, but Ikuto had a strange smirk on his face. "Okay, now a girl should pick." Nagehiko said, trying to be fair I guess. I motioned for Rima and Yaya to come over, and we all began to whisper to each other. Suddenly, at Rima's suggestion, I began to burst out laughing. "W-We ch-ch-choose Truth or dare!" I mumbled in-between my laughs and gasps for air.

"Alright! All of those for Spin the Bottle raise their hand!" Kukai shouted enthusiastically, and he, Tadase(who looked as though he did it reluctantly) and Ikuto held up their hands. Yaya looked like she wanted to as well, but she didn't. "Aw come _on_ man!" Kukai whined to Nagehiko, who stood firm, he shook his head with a tight grin. "No way." He said, and I just smiled even wider. "Okay, now who wanted to play Truth or dare?!" Yaya shouted, even louder than Kukai had. She, Rima, Nagehiko and I all raised our hands, and then I stuck my tongue out victoriously at Kukai. "Truth or dare it is." I said in a pleasant tone, and I heard Kukai begin to grumble.

_Two hours into playing_

I felt my jaw drop as I shoved a piece of taffy in my mouth, Nagehiko had left at one point and brought back some home-made snack. "It's Ikuto's turn, who will ask?" Rima asked us, and I looked around before raising my hand slightly. "I'll do it." I said with a sigh, and I glanced over at Ikuto's smirking face. I thought for a moment, and then I bit my lip to keep from smirking myself. "Hm, Ikuto?" I asked in a pleasant tone, and he tilted his head, I took that as him saying 'what'. "Truth or dare?" I said to him, and he smirked even wider. "Truth." He said, and I mentally cursed, I had a perfect dare too. I wracked my brain for a good question, and I sighed tiredly when I couldn't think of anything. "Um, okay... is it true that you... have an idea to get my memory back?" I looked over at him, and everyone had gone silent, but he was still smirking at me. "Of course. It may not work, but i have an idea." He said, and I smiled back at him.

"Okay, new game. And since Ikuto answered just a good question, he gets to pick." I said, and Kukai pouted at me. "Who made you the boss?" "It's my house." I said with a small grin in Kukai's direction, and he rolled his eyes at me. "Seven minutes in heaven." Ikuto said, and Kukai's face lit up. I groaned and then glared at Ikuto, but Kukai was laughing with him. "Hm, I pick Amu-chan and Ikuto first!" Nagehiko declared, and Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and even Tadase, nodded with him. I stood up along with Ikuto, and we were shoved into my empty closet except for a few coats, it wasn't very spacious, so I was nearly bumping into Ikuto's chest. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He whispered, and my face turned bright red. I could hear the door lock, and I sighed. Ikuto bent his head down so that I could look up and hit my forehead against his.

"It's a part of my plan." He whispered, and my eyes widened and a small grin lit up my lips. "Okay. I trust you." I said, and about two seconds after that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was like an electric jolt had went through my body, it didn't hurt, it felt _good_. I welcomed it into my system happily. But this time I saw the flashes, all of them. Of Kukai and Tadase, and of Ikuto, and of everything else. They just came flooding into my head, and I gasped, but it sounded somewhat like a whistle. I immediately wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck, just as he pulled away slightly, and slammed his lips back into mine. His eyes were wide, and when I pulled away for air, he blinked. "Amu?" He asked carefully, breathlessly, and I smiled brightly. "Ikuto." I whispered, and I could feel the tears sting my eyes, and I immediately wiped them away.

"I remember, I remember everything." I gasped, and his eyes widened even further if that was possible. "Where's my mom at? Is she safe?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper, and Ikuto looked away. "She's..." I gasped, and I immediately understood. I put my hand to my mouth and sucked some air in, trying to keep quiet. "She's dead?" I whispered incredulously, and he nodded. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." I wiped the tears, and I smiled gently at him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's okay, well it's not, but you know what I mean." I said quietly, and felt as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked at the door, and saw some shadows, and I smirked. "Hey Ikuto, wanna pick the lock on the door and do something funny?" I whispered, barely audible for anyone but him. He smirked and nodded, and made his way to the door, where he took out something from his pocket and he silently made the door un-lock, and then he opened it, making everyone land with a loud thud.

"Kukai... Tadase-kun..." I smiled, and they looked up at me sheepishly. "How's soccer coming Kukai? Or are you in basketball now?" I asked, placing a finger on my chin as I thought, but I was tackled onto the ground. "Do you remember us too Hinamori?!" Kukai shouted, and I began laughing. "Yes, I do."I said quietly as I patted Kukai's back, and smiled widely at Tadase, and he wore a smile as well. "Well this is just great Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted, and she tackled Kukai so she could be apart of the dog-pile. I laughed and I eventually convinced them to get off of me, and I stood as well. "Do you remember Ikuto?" Nagehiko asked, and I nodded immediately, and he smiled sweetly at me. "So, what will we do about Gozen? Amu's back... we need a plan." Rima said, and I nodded, and turned to Ikuto. "Well?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Gozen has run off. He does that every decade or so." He said the last part a bit sarcastically, and I sighed. "And?" I urged, and he smirked.

"And I have an 'inside source' as to where I can get information on where he went. But it's a bit risky, we could all go, except for Nagehiko." He said, and then continued before we objected. "If you walked into this place with guy clothes, people would beat you up." He finished, and Nagehiko rolled his eyes. "What is this a bar?" I asked, thinking of the weird ways we would have to act if we got in at all. "Yep." Ikuto said nonchalantly, and I felt my eyes widen. "Well, what do I have to do? Dress in drag?" Nagehiko asked bitterly, and Ikuto looked a bit thoughtful, and then he smirked. "Well... that might just work." He said with a wide smirk, and I felt myself smile. "I wanna dress up Nagi!" Yaya shouted, and I laughed. "Leave Nagehiko to us girls. You buy clothes that would make us fit in." I said to the guys, and they nodded and started towards the door. We all grabbed onto Nagehiko's wrists and tugged him off towards my over-sized bathroom.

_One Hour Later_

I looked down at myself in pure horror, I was currently wearing a tube-top that was _very_ tight against my chest, a extra extra short skirt with some ripped fishnet stockings on. I had on some shoes with a spiky heel at least five inches long. I had a collar-like necklace around my neck, and my hair was up in a messy and spiky fashion, we somehow got my bangs to cover my right eye, and my make-up was outrageous. I had on thick black eyeliner, my lashes heavy with mascara, my lips had on only shiny gloss. I felt so embarrassed by this, and so my cheeks were flushed pink. I glanced at Rima, she looked so irritated by the way she looked. Her normally curly hair was straightened, hanging even lower than usual, her make-up was the same as mine, and she had on some very tight and very short shorts on, exposing her short legs well. She had on a see-through loose shirt, and a tube-top on underneath. Her shoes were clunky, black things, making her as tall as me when I didn't have shoes on.

Yaya had the most innocent outfit, a slinky black dress that was short on her, or anyone for that matter. Her hair was down, and we curled it, pulling her short bangs back from her face. Her shoes were slim, with a very thin heel that looked like it would break off at any moment, and of course her make-up was the same. We all walked out of the bathroom, and I head Ikuto and Kukai whistle at us. I glared, but my cheeks turned bright red. "Mou, shut up Kukai!" Yaya shouted as she crossed her arms and pouted, and I sighed. "Nagehiko! Come on! We need to go!" I shouted, and I heard him groan. The guys all had on loose or tight shirts (Ikuto's was tight, Kya!!! fan girl moment!) and some tight pants. Nothing special compared to what we were wearing. I heard the door, and out stepped our creation. "I feel, so ridiculous." Nagehiko muttered, and he slowly walked out, trying to be careful of his heels. Nagehiko's long and silky hair was up in a pony tail, his long and perfect bangs covering his right eye as well. His make-up was a tad bit lighter than ours, we didn't want to torture him _too_ much.

His body was still slim like it was when he was Nadeshiko, so we had put him in a tight fitting top, but it covered about half of his arms. He had on some extremely tight pants, and a very short skirt was over that. The pants had no pockets whatsoever, they were almost like leggings. He had on clunky black shoes similar to Rima's, but the heels were thinner. Ah, but don't forget that we had given him a chest, yes the perverted boys of our group had bought some fake breasts. From where? I had no idea, but Nagehiko had a chest now, so he looked exactly like a woman. Kukai, in a more teasing way now, whistled at Nagehiko. "Looking good Nagehiko." He said in a mocking tone, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "That is Nadeshiko to you." I said, and he just laughed. "Right right, I'm so sorry. Let's go."

_Later At The Bar, Shady Side Of Town_

I stared up in horror at the large blinking sign that said 'The Bleached Crow'. (that is from one of my actual stories, so I own the name!) I watched at men and women who were dressed similar to us walked in and out. I gulped and glanced at Rima, she wore an un-readable expression, and I did as she did. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, and then I opened my eyes and looked up to Ikuto with determination. "Let's go." I whispered, and he glanced down at me, and he nodded. He turned to us then, and he began to whisper. "Rima, Nagehiko and Amu, you will go in and try to blend in, go sit at the bar and complain about a guy or something. Yaya and Kukai, you guys will need to be dancing in the crowd. Tadase and I will head for the back, since we are al walking in together, we need to look inconspicuous." He whispered, and we all nodded. We turned and walked towards the door, and Ikuto handed the very large bouncer a peice of paper, which he looked at and nodded at us.

As we walked in, Ikuto turned and whispered to Kukai, "Just do what I do." then he turned and smirked at me, and he placed his hand on the small of my back, uncomfortably close to the bottom of my spine. "We need to dance once, so Yaya and Kukai understand, ready?" He asked, and I looked at the dancy these people were doing, and I suppressed a gag. "Um, as ready as I'll ever be." I said as I kept my eyes on the people, trying to memorize how they were dancing before making a fool of myself. Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled us out to the crowd, and I watched as Nagehiko and Rima made their way over to the bar, and Tadase just waited in the corner. Kukai and Yaya were watching us, trying to blend in at the same time. Ikuto and I began dancing the same, strange, and distasteful dance as the rest, and I guess we were good, since people soon stopped to crowd around us and watch. As the song ended, he dipped me down low, his leg in-between both of mine and he reached down to whisper in my ear.

"Now, so that it looks like we are breaking up, when we are standing straight, smack me. As hard as you can, and then go to Rima and Nagehiko, understand?" Ikuto asked, and I nodded slightly, and he slowly let us come up straight. I pouted, my brows furrowing into a 'V' and then I smacked him, making his face turn. He smirked, and I turned and walked towards the bar with quite an attitude. I heard some whistles at my performance, but I kept walking, and I soon sat down in-between Rima and Nagehiko. "What an act, I'm so proud." Rima whispered into my ear, and I shrugged as I placed my cheek onto my palm. Nagehiko was currently trying to make a flirting drunk back away from him. "No thanks, I just broke up with someone." He said in his womanly voice, and the man just smiled widely. "All the more reason why you should let me buy you a drink cutie." He slurred, and I did gag that time. "Listen _fatso_, my friend said no, can you leave her alone?" I asked him in my 'cool'n'spicy' tone, and he immediately backed off, his eyes slightly wide.

"Thanks." Nagehiko whispered, still keeping his Nadeshiko voice going. I smiled at him and we sighed, and then I glanced at Rima, she simply ignored all of the normal and un-normal looking men that bothered her. I turned my head to see Kukai and Yaya dancing, and it made me smile. I then let my eyes wander until I saw Ikuto, but no Tadase. Ikuto currently had an irritated look on his face as many women clung to him. I frowned and turned away, focusing on the rotting, yet very nice, wood-bar in front of me. "You look like you could use a drink." I heard a masculine voice say, and I looked up to see a man with bleached blond, almost white, hair and yellow eyes like mine.(I also own him! heehee) He set something down in front of me, it was a some murky brown liquid in a glass, a very tall glass. "Amu-chan, we're going to the bathroom." Rima whispered, and I nodded as she and Nagehiko walked off, Nagehiko looking very uncomfortable. I brought my eyes back to the man, and he smirked in a very Ikuto-like manner.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the glass, trying to figure out what it could possibly be. "I know that it will make that cute face of yours turn into a smile." He teased, and I looked back up at him through my eyelashes. I slowly reached out and took the glass, and then I took a small sip. It wasn't bad tasting, but it wasn't particularly good either. I swallowed, and my throat burned. I made a small face, but I took a bigger drink, and then before I knew it, the contents of the cup were gone. I felt my face with my hand, and it was very warm. I placed my cheek in my hand as I looked back up at him, and I frowned. "I don't feel any better." I mumbled, and he just smiled, a bit gentler this time. He suddenly made up another cup full of liquid, but this time it was clear. I looked at the cup as he set it in front of me, and I noticed it was another large cup. But even so, I drank it, and before I knew it that was gone too.

After I had finished about two more cups of God knows what, I began to giggle. It had only taken me about five minutes, and soon Nagehiko and Rima were back. My head was fuzzy and my face was warm, and I had an idiotic grin on my lips. "Rima! Nadeshiko! Hi guys!" I shouted, and they just blinked, and Nagehiko plugged his nose. "Amu-chan are you _drunk_?" He asked me incredulously, and I just giggled a little bit. "No, I am not _drunk_. _You're_ drunk Nadeshiko!" I said as I pushed on his shoulder slightly, and he just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rima looked at me and shook her head slightly, and then she looked at Nagehiko. "We need to find Ikuto." She said, and my eyes widened. "No!" I whispered, and they looked at me. "If Ikuto sees me he'll get all mad!" I whined, and Nagehiko placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "No he won't Amu-chan, I'm positive." He said confidently, and I smiled. "Okay." "Now, wait here with Rima and I'll find him." He said, and he was off, walking through the crowd.

"Who in the name of hell gave you alcohol?" Rima asked, and then I turned and pointed to the blond haired man, and she glared at him. He just smirked and shrugged, turning away to go serve more drinks. Soon Nagehiko was back, with Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, and Yaya half a step behind him. Ikuto just sighed as he saw me, but I smiled brightly, and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. He pulled away and chuckled, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed for the door. "Mou, I-ku-to." I whined, and he just chuckled again. "I wanna kiss you som'ore!" I protested, and he just shook his head. "That is an offer I normally can't refuse, but your breath stinks Amu." He said with a smirk, and I pouted.

By now we had managed to get outside, and the cool night air made me get goosebumps. "You guys can go home now, mission accomplished. I think we should wait at least two days before we work on the 'get Gozen' plan. Amu's going to have one bad headache in the morning." I said, and Rima giggled slightly. "Okay, we can head to my house, there are plenty of rooms so we can get all of this stuff off." Nagehiko said with a sigh, using his normal voice again. "Hey, Nagehiko, where did Nadeshiko go?" I slurred, looking around blindly, and Nagehiko couldn't hold hit back, he started to laugh. "I'm sure she's at home Amu-chan. I'll find her for you." He said, and I smiled as I leaned against Ikuto. "'Kay." I said, and I looked up at Ikuto as we slowly made our way towards my apartment building.

_At The Building_

Ikuto hadn't spoken the whole walk, and his face was in an un-readable expression. He slowly unlocked my door and helped me in, where our charas greeted us. "Amu-chan! Eh... Amu-chan, your breath stinks." They all said, covering their noses and floating away. "Ikuto... you're mad at me aren't 'cha?" I asked him, and he just smiled ruefully at me and he made me sit down on my bed. "No Amu. I'm not mad." He said as he began to take off my shoes, and I pouted. "Yes you are. You're mad at me 'cause of what I did." I said as I rubbed my eye slightly, smearing some make-up around my eye. "No, I'm not mad at you Amu." He repeated, and then he began to take off the fishnets. He un-zipped the skirt at the side and pulled it off, leaving me in my underwear and the tube-top. He turned and grabbed the shorts I wore to bed, and slipped them on me.

He then took the things out of my hair, letting it fall down my back, and then he left the room, only to come back with a washcloth. He moved my bangs back and began to wipe off my face, and when it was finally clean, he sighed and reached down, and I held my arms up so he could pull the shirt off of me. "You hate me don't you?" I asked him, and he sighed and grabbed my tank top so he could cover my bare chest. I still had my hands up, so he just slipped it over my head, and then he kissed my forehead. "I could never hate you Amu." He said with a smile, and then he kissed my lips. "I love you Ikuto." I mumbled, and then I fell against his chest, my eyes closing at unconsciousness swept through me.

* * *

**heatherful: .CRAP! That is the longest chapter I have made EVER! I hope you enjoy this to the fullest extent! I worked hard on it!**

**Nagehiko: She's very tired now, so I shall do this quickly; also no new story today, heheh... but soon hopefully! Anyways, R&R please! 5 or more!**


	11. The Really Great Morning After

**Heather: Hiiiii! This is for A Blinded Heart! YAY!!!**

**All: YAY!**

**Heather: Ahem, that's enough, on with the show, will someone please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Suu: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara desu!**

* * *

A Blinded Heart

Chapter 11: The Really Great Morning After

**(Amu's POV)**

My eyes opened incredibly slowly, carefully, as I met the face of Ikuto. Before I could even take the time to freak out in the slightest, I gripped my head in pain. It throbbed at my temples, and it made me wince and hold my hand to my forehead. "Ugh." My throat was dry, my voice sounded like I was a heavy smoker, and I just felt plain,_horrible_. I heard Ikuto stir from beside me, and his eyes slowly opened, only to reveal his beautiful midnight blue eyes. He smirked at me, and I just stared at him, my head hurt too much to care whether or not he teased me. "So, the princess is awake. How's your head?" He asked me innocently, and I winced, his voice made my head throb even more so, and he sounded very loud. "It hurts." I whispered, and he just chuckled, and then he pressed his lips against my temple, and then against my earlobe, before he whispered. "I can make it better, if you want me to."

My whole face seemed to flush red, and I glanced up at him, not daring to move my head. "How would you do that?" I whispered, my voice sounded a little bit better now, less rough. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, and then he turned my chin so that I was facing him. His eyes weren't humorous at all, they actually looked quite happy and peaceful. He slowly leaned down and pressed a light kiss on my forehead, and then he leaned down and carefully placed his lips onto my own. I sighed with pleasure, leaning into the kiss slightly, making it the tiniest bit deeper. He chuckled the slightest bit, and then he licked my lower lip. "Amu-chan!" I jerked away from him and turned my head to see Ran flying in happily. "We remember everything too Amu-chan! Isn't this so exciting?!" She asked me excitedly, and I smiled at her. "Of course Ran." I assured, and she slowly floated out, still being happy.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head once more, and Ikuto rolled off of me, back onto the other side of my bed. I looked over to him, and he turned his head to smile at me. "How's your head?" He asked, and I shrugged. "Okay, it still hurts though." I said with a sigh, and he chuckled. "Which leads me to question you..." He said, and I groaned. "Why did you drink Amu?" He asked me with strong disapproval in his voice, and I sighed. "I don't know." I whispered, and I could nearly feel him frown with frustration. "What if that guy had done something to the drink, or... drinks? He could have poisoned you and taken you off somewhere and I wouldn't have been able to do anything." He said, and I noticed as his voice got very low on the last few words. I felt a large lump form in my throat, and I tried to swallow it down.

I could feel tears along the corners of my eyes, and I just shook my head slightly. "I don't know... I don't know. I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice still raspy. I turned my head to him, and I looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ikuto." I began to say repeatedly, and I saw his face soften, and he hugged me, my head against his chest. "I know you're sorry." He said to me reassuringly, but I just kept blubbering the two words over and over. He rubbed my back gently, and I thought that he wasn't ever going to speak, but hen he said. "You're interesting when you're drunk." I looked up at him, and he was smirking. "How's that?" I asked carefully, I wasn't really sure that I wanted to know. "You were laughing a lot, and you were much more straight-forward." I groaned, and lowered my head so that it was resting against his chest. "Anything else?" I mumbled, and he paused for a moment. "You told me that you love me." He said, bringing my chin up to look into his eyes.

My face turned red, and I felt my eyes widen slightly. Of course I loved Ikuto, but saying it out loud was a little embarrassing. I must of looked worried, because he suddenly smiled and he rubbed his nose against mine slightly. "I liked it." I blinked, and I tilted my head to the side slightly. "You did?" I asked in a small voice, and he nodded. "Because I know I won't hear you say that to any man other than me." He said in a smooth voice, yet it was somewhat dark and mysterious at the same time. "I want you to say it again." He said suddenly, and I blinked slightly, and I blushed, looking down from his eyes. "...IloveyouIkuto." I said quickly, and I ducked my head back down, hiding it from his face. "Say it like you mean it, Amu." He said with a scoff as he raised my chin with his fingers, and I blushed even brighter.

"I love you Ikuto." I said to him, my voice wasn't a whisper, but I didn't exactly shout it out either. He smiled widely, showing me his beautiful teeth. "And I love you, as I'm sure you know. After all, it was quite noble of me to change you and not do anything perverted." He said, and then I looked down, and he was right. I was in my pajamas, and when I wore the tube top... I hadn't worn a bra. My face flushed about five different shades of red before I could find my voice. "I-Ikuto! You pervert!"

* * *

**Heather: Yeah yeah I know it was short, but I'm have a writer's block. T.T Hopefully I can update High School Nightmare tomorrow, love you bye! R&R please!**


End file.
